Blast From a Powered Past
by Angelicat2
Summary: Continuation of my story Powered. This time, Zach comes asking for Chris' help. Who is this man that he tells Chris about? Chris and the team are left to figure out how to stop this man. The only problem is that he somehow knows about the Kratt brothers powers.
1. A Friend Needs Help

The crew was in Australia. A year ago, an evil shadow almost took over the world. In order to stop it, Chris Kratt had come close to dying, and he with the Wild Kratt crew(and the three villains they regularly see) got rid of the evil. Since that year, the two brothers have been practising using their powers, and the whole crew has worked to perfect their use of their rings. Life went back to normal(as normal as it could be with magical brothers and rings can get) for the Kratt family.(crew included) They were back to rescuing and studying animals like they had been for the past four years.

"So..." Martin walked up to his brother at the front computer screen, "What are we going to find today?"

"We could find some Kookaburras, Thorney Devils, or Lyrebirds," Chris stated excitedly as he brought them up on screen.

"I've always liked Koalas," Koki said as it showed up on the computer, "We never explored them enough."

"Hey, guys!" Aviva shouted out at the whole crew, "Look at this!"

On the screen there was a mouse looking creature. It had rabbit-like ears and seemed to be about the size of one too.

"Oh, yeah!" Martin stated happily as he looked at it, "Let's find one of those, bro."

"Yeah," Chris replied when he glanced at the animal, "Let's go find some Bilbies!"

"Bil-what now?" Jimmy asked from his chair by the teleporter.

"A Bilby," Martin answered back.

"They're little mouse-like marsupials that live here in Australia," Chris continued for his older brother.

"Yep," Martin proceeded only to get interrupted by the ladies of the crew.

"Aw..." They said together, "They're kinda cute!"

"Girls..." Jimmy rolled his eyes at their display as the two Kratt siblings laughed.

"Okay," Aviva turned back to glare at Jimmy who gulped before she turned back, "Let's find some of these."

"Yeah," Koki announced as she found more info and where they mostly lived, "Let's find some. I'll send you the location after you leave."

The brothers jumped up eagerly as they ran out the door. Before the crew could even say anything else, Chris ran back inside.

"Forgot to grab my backpack," he shrugged his shoulders when his girlfriend rolled her eyes. She loved him, but sometimes Chris was as bad as a child when he got excited over animals.

Chris rushed into his room and began to rummage for the items he knew he would need. Getting the supplies all in his brown backpack, he was about to leave when his tablet by his bed turned on. The song Billionaire by Bruno Mars came up, and Chris rolled his eyes as a confused expression fell onto his face as he knew who the caller was. Who else's song would he have set for that song?

It was Zach.

Before either could speak, Martin knocked on Chris' door. The brunette stood up and went near the door as Martin asked if he was ready to go yet.

"Guys!" The guy yelled out of his bedroom to the others and he answered the tablet telekinetically, "I'll be out there in a minute! I just need to grab some of my equipment first. Got to make sure I have everything."

Martin's shout was from right outside his door, "Are you organizing your stuff again? Because if you are..."

"I know." The brunette shouted back as he rolled eyes while smirking before mocking the other in Martin's voice in a friendly way when the blond stated, "That may take a few hours and we'll never get to see one of the few bilbies that are left in the wild. And-Don't be mocking me, little brother."

"I'll be out in a few," Chris said loudly as he picked up some random items that had been on his shelf and made noise with them. "And then we can go adventuring!"

"Okay," Aviva's voice joined in from the other side of the door, "But you do have powers, remember? I'm not saying to rely on them all the time, but you could just teleport something that you forget to bring."

"I know," he answered as he once again rolled his eyes, "I'll be out in a little."

His girlfriend sighed and with a quiet, "Guys..." left. Chris listened until he was sure that both of them were gone before turning back to the screen.

This time, it was the ebony-haired man who spoke first, "You weren't kidding when you said they were overbearing at times!"

"Haha," Chris stated sarcastically before sitting on his bed. His brown backpack was sitting completely prepared right next to him where he had put it a minute ago, "That's just because they care."

Zach seemed ready to ask something else about that when the brunette distracted him from that topic as he continued, "Not that I'm complaining or anything...but why are you calling me, Zach?"

"Well," Zach hesitated before speaking up, "I need your help."

Instantly Chris bolted up from his bed and gave the pale man his full attention. He began to calmly speak hoping that nothing was wrong, "What's wrong, Zach?"

"I hate to say it," Zach paused before stroking his goatee in thought, "But there's a greater genius out there than me."

"What?" Chris raised an eyebrow in confusion because why would Zach tell him something like that if it wasn't serious, "I know I told you that I would help if you need it, but I'm going to need some more info than that."

"Well," Zach frowned as he glanced to the side somewhere offscreen. "He's worse than me. And he's worse than that shadowy thingy that we fought a year ago. He's sadistic."

Chris' face drained of all color until it was the same shade as Zach's, "What do you mean? Who? Where are they?"

"I'll tell you later," Zach stated as Chris heard footsteps coming on the other side of his door, "Met me at the forest in ten minutes. I assume with your powers you could get there fairly quickly."

"Yeah," Chris said with a glance to the side, and the door began to open. Chris suddenly cut off their connection so his tablet went black. Martin came into the room and glanced around the room.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Just myself," Chris smiled at his brother before grabbing his backpack and running out of his room, "Come on, Martin!"

Martin took one last look at the tablet by his brother's bed before he sprinted after his brother. He would eventually find out what that was about.

When they had some distance between them and the Tortuga, the two stopped to take a breather and find out where they needed to go. Koki soon called them up, "Hey, guys! It looks like if you go a few miles west of here, you should find some bilbies."

"Thanks, Koki," Martin stated with a grin.

"You guys be careful," Aviva said in the background, "I need more info if you guys want to try out these Bilby power disks."

"Awesome, Iva," Chris declared cheerfully, "Oh, by the way, Martin and I are splitting up."

"We are?" When Chris just raised his eyebrow, Martin's eyes widened before he smiled, "I mean, we are."

"Yeah," Chris continued to explain, "Whoever finds one first wins!"

With that, the younger of the two took off. Martin smirked as he looked back at the team, "Wait...Wins what?"

By that time, Chris was already gone.

"I better start," Martin chuckled as he started walking, "Or Chris is going to find it way before I do."

The crew just voiced their opinions by laughing as the Creature Pod call was ended.

* * *

 **So there's the first chapter! By the way, this story takes place after my other story _Powered_. If you haven't read that, you might want to so that you can understand everything said here! **

**Thanks a ton!**

 **~Angelicat2~**


	2. Meeting a Friend

**HEY EVERYONE! Here's the next chapter. I would like to give some credit to Nanaamaro who has been helping me write this story and has been giving me many wonderful ideas to work with! Thank you, Nanaamaro!**

 **Anyways...enjoy the story! I don't own WK!**

* * *

 **Chris POV**

I teleported myself to the meeting place as soon as I knew I was far enough away in case Martin thought of following me. I quickly remembered to teleport my creature pod off to some area that wouldn't look suspicious. I didn't want Koki or Aviva to track it and find out that I wasn't even in Australia.

"Wow. I knew you were punctual but you arrive half a second before!" Zach said looking at his clock.

"Nice to see you too, Zach. So, you going to tell me what's happening?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes. You have to help me! You're my last hope. That man that I was warning you about, his name is Arthur Black, better known as the nightmare. He destroyed half of my Zachbots with a touch of a button! No one is allowed to do that and get away with it!" The inventor practically screamed in anger and frustration.

I must say I'm surprised. If this man could destroy that many of Zach's inventions with little effort, this Arthur Black is a big deal.

"Zach," I asked curiously as the pale billionaire became uncomfortable slightly, "How did he find you?"

Zach seemed about ready to roar at me, but he suddenly sighed and muttered something under his breath.

"What?"

"I said," Zach stated louder this time, "He just came in and took over. There, happy?"

My shock must have shown because Zach snorted as he rolled his eyes, "That's right...I've been an official villain for four years now, and some newbie comes in and takes over. How humiliating!"

"Zach," I began, but he cut me off.

"No!" The ebony-haired man stated sorely as he waved his arms around, "You don't understand what that will do to my reputation. You don't know what it will feel like if the others find out an amateur beat me! You Wild Rats got it easy! You can go where you want, be seen with whomever you want-heck, you can rescue anyone without problems! If us villains did that, we'd be the laughingstock of all people."

Zach continued in a mocking voice, "Look at the poor villain. He's turned into a goody-two-shoes! Well! See if we ever do business with that disgrace ever again!"

"Zach," I raised my voice as he opened his mouth to rant some more, "I know what that feels like."

When he gave me a 'yeah, right' look on his face, I continued by standing right in front of him.

"How do you think it feels to be outcasted when you're a kid just because you saw things others didn't see?" I demanded with a poke to his chest as he scowled at me, "Do you know what it feels like to be called a freak or a loser or mentally insane? Do you know what it feels like when other kids beat you up just because you're 'seeing imaginary friends'? When you have to depend on your family-the only friend you have-to protect you because you couldn't protect yourself?"

Zach's visage changed so that he was the one that was now astounded. I calmed down before continuing in a lighter voice.

"I might not have to deal with what you do, Zach," I stated as he glanced at the ground, "But I do know what that feels like. For as long as I can remember, I've had to hide my powers from everyone. That included my best friends, my relatives, the crew, and even Martin! Do you know what would happen if people knew I had magical abilities?"

I sighed as I continued gloomily, "At best, they would be okay with the real me. At worst, I would be hunted down because people would be scared of me! That's how the witch trials happened. See, Zach, I do kind of know how you feel."

"Yeah, sure," Zach tried to brush my declaration off as nothing, but I saw he was failing, "Whatever."

"So what are we going to do about Black?" I asked curiously after a minute or two.

Before the man could talk, something on his wrist beeped an annoying tone. He glanced down and his face pulled into a grimace.

"I have to leave," he stated as he started to walk away, "Come on my plane later."

"Wait..." I questioned him, "Didn't Black take it over?"

"No..." Zach's usual personality shown through with the statement, "He got one of my headquarters. He's not smart to realize that I have bases everywhere!"

With that, Zach chuckled before completely disappearing.

"He used a hologram?" I asked to empty air, "I knew something felt off. Well, time to get back."


	3. Found It

**Hey! I'm taking forever to post these chapters...I'm seriously trying though. Any mistakes are mine! I don't own WK!**

* * *

 **Martin POV**

Chris hadn't said anything for a while. I'm getting worried that he might have gotten hurt or kidnapped(again). I decided to call him.

"Chris Kratt here."

"Hey, bro-" I started when my brother continued as if he hasn't heard me.

"Now I'm busy. Please try to call me later or send me a text. *ended call*"

He used the voice mail? And I fell for it! He probably wants to get a bilby first. I'm not giving up! I'm going to find one before him. With that thought in mind, I ran off to find one of the bilbies. Maybe I could use a creature power...

 **Chris POV**

Carefully looking around left to right to make sure no one could see me, I teleported away when I saw that no one had followed me. It's not like I didn't want my friends or brother to know that I was talking to Zach. It's just that I'd rather find out what was going on before they even knew about it...I don't like to worry them.

When I reappeared, I suddenly remembered that it had been awhile since I had last called the crew. They would definitely be wondering where I disappeared to. Quickly, I then teleported my creature pod to my hand and noticed that Martin had, during sometime when I had been talking to Zach, called me.

"Martin, did you call me?" I looked at the screen to see him staring at me, "What?"

"Nothing, bro," he smiled after a few seconds, "Just wondering where you were."

"Did you found the bilbies?"

"Err…" Martin said. It was obvious that he hadn't. But then his eyes flashed "I did! WHERE IS MY PRIZE?"

Uh-oh. I completely forgot about that small detail. Well, I better find a prize to give him.

"I-uh-left it at Tortuga." I lied quickly.

"Then teleport it and yourself!"

"Uh… My energy is kinda low. It's better to go on foot…" I really need to invent better excuses because I'm sure he knows I'm not telling the truth..

He made his huge, puppy eyes that even I could hardly resist giving him what he wanted. But I didn't. I really actually didn't give in.

"Where do we meet to get it?" Martin asked as soon as he noticed that I wasn't backing down.

"What about at the Tortuga?"

"Ok…" My older brother trailed off and I knew he caught on that I wasn't telling the whole truth. So I decided to take off and ended the call. Racing ahead, I blurred myself back to the Tortuga.

 **Martin POV**

Something is wrong. Not just that I found out that he doesn't have the prize. There is something more…I hate to admit it, but I think Chris lied to me. If anyone else would have said he was, I wouldn't have believed it. But I just saw it! Maybe he has a good reason to not tell me the truth, but it still hurt. He is my little brother! I must protect him as the older sibling! But how do I do it if I can't even talk to him without him lying?


	4. Deadly Deed Done

**Martin POV**

By this time, I had just arrived at the Tortuga to see that Chris was waiting for me. Typical brother of mine; always on time or early.

"So…" I strolled up to him, "Where's that prize you told me about?"

"Uh…" Chris glanced at me from head to toe, "Where is it?"

"The prize?" Geez my brother must be really distracted today, "I thought you know where it is."

"No," Chris shook his head, "I mean, where's the bilby?"

I looked down at my empty hands and I then remembered that I didn't even grab any loose fur that we could have used for the power suits. I even told myself to remember that...

"Hehehe…" I scratched the back of my head nervously, "Oops…"

"You never change, do you?" Chris laughed lightly, but I could tell something was off. He seemed less cheerful than he had been this morning when we had left. Maybe he's just disappointed that I found a bilby first, but I feel like it's something more than that.

"Hey, Martin," My brother was looking at me in a strange way, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I answered, unsure of where this conversation was going, "I'm fine. Why?"

"I was asking you a question," he continued a bit worriedly, "And you were staring at me...kind of like what you're doing now."

"What?" I glanced away to the Australian landscape, "Oh...anyway, what did you ask me?"

"I asked if we should go back to the spot where you found the bilby," Chris paused in mid-thought, "Or check in with the crew first."

When I stated that it was probably best to check in with the others, Chris sighed.

"Then I have to tell you guys something," his voice lowered as he looked to the side, "And you guys are not going to like it."

"Okay…" Chris was starting to scare me, "Let's go in."

Thoughts began to buzz around my head. Why was Chris acting like this? Surely he would tell me what was wrong. I'm his older brother...

Before I could turn to get to the Tortuga door, I was enveloped in bright lights and I suddenly was inside the main control room. I hate it when he doesn't tell me that he's telepirting/remote orbing(whatever it's called) me. I know he's my little bro, but it's getting slightly annoying…Not that I mind it much.

"KOKI," Chris shouted into the empty room, "JIMMY! IVA!"

"What?" In walked KOKI with some type of orange drink in her hand, "What's with the shouting?"

"Yeah," Jimmy Z, who had a box of pizza in one hand and joy stick in the other, joined the group, "What's happening?"

I looked at my brother curiously as Aviva entered the room, "I would like to know too, bro."

"Um…" Chris trailed off before changing his mind and instead grinned.

"Yes?" Asked Aviva when she saw that Chris wasn't going to say what he had wanted.

"To the kitchen," My younger brother started to lead us to the room, ""I'll do the dinner tonight. I'll make your favorite, Martin, since you did find the bilby first."

"That is my favourite type of prize!" I shouted excitedly as I raced ahead. I could hardly wait for the meal. Chris does make some really great lasagna.

"Oh. I almost forgot... _Martin go to the place you found the bilbies._ " he smirked as he twisted back towards me.

Then I was teleported to the place in a flash of dotty lights.

"Wait!" I shouted as I reappeared, "I...my...my CP is in the Tortuga. Actually, scratch that. I don't have **any** of my stuff."

I got the fur and came running back. As Chris saw me, I was teleported to him.

"Dinner is done." He reported as I gave him a grumpy look.

"What were you going to tell us earlier?" I asked after suddenly remembering the reason we both had came to the turtle ship.

"We were just checking on them-"

"Before we went in, you said that you needed to talk. What it is?" I didn't want my brother to think that I didn't care enough to listen to his troubles. I may get distracted sometimes, but I really care for my stubborn little brother.

"What? I did not-"

" _Then I have to tell you guys something," his voice lowered as he looked to the side, "And you guys are not going to like it." the record of the Tortuga's cameras played._

"You really want to deny that, bro?" I asked to Chris who gave me that deer-caught-in-a-headlight look. Well, I think he did. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

 **Chris POV**

I didn't even blink as I heard what was playing. I mean, at first I panicked slightly(a lot) but I doubt anyone saw.

"Chris, what is it?" Aviva asked in that innocent, yet tough way that would instantly have me want to tell her all my problems. Man, I love that inventor...

"Nothing. Martin manipulated the cameras."

"Chris...What is happening?" Koki asked while staring at both Martin and me.

"I swear that nothing is going on." I exclaimed quickly...probably too quickly.

"Chris…Tell us the truth." Jimmy's demand suddenly reminded me that they cared about me. Those words were the same ones I had said to Zach earlier in the day. 'Because they care' the words that I had told to Zach now echoed around my head.

'Because they care'

'They care'

'Care'

'I feel like a huge hypocrite!' I thought in my head as the others glanced at each other than to me, 'Just tell them the news! It's not that hard! Just say that an evil, sadistic villain is taking over and...who am I kidding! It's difficult to say.'

 **3rd person POV**

'Why are they making such a big thing out of this?' Chris had to ask himself as the others began to whisper among themselves, 'Can't they understand that I really don't want to talk about it. What's so hard about that?!'

 **Chris POV(First POV Again)**

"That's it!" I walked out. After all, there was only so much a person can take before they have to let out some steam. I went to my room, grabbed my tablet, and jumped onto my bed.

"Zach, come in!" I called out carelessly at the electronic.

"Zach?!" Martin shouted in surprise from the door, "So that is what is going on."

"N-no…" I stuttered. I knew I was caught when Martin gave me the most serious expression.

"Why didn't you knock!" I shouted as he leaned against the doorway, "I know that we're brothers, but some privacy would be nice!"

"Give it up," he stated as he crossed his arms, "What is going on? I want to know because I care about you. And don't even attempt to distract or lie to me...I'll know if you are, Christopher Frederick James Kratt!"

Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place. And my full(and I mean FULL) name was used. Not. A. Good. Sign...

"Chris!" a familiar voice was heard.

"Sorry, Martin. Help arrived." I said teleporting myself out of the window. I was going to regret just leaving later, I knew I would. I was caught by the called visitor. Zach had arrive just in time. We took off in his black jet.

"You weren't going to tell them?" He inquired as he steered his plane.

"I don't want to worry them."

"Worry? Have you saw their face? They are worried sick!"

"When it's all over, I hopefully can stop AB before they get hurt."

Then the computer was reciving a call. It was them my family.

"Men, are you going..?"

"Reject it. I think we need to do this in our own."

"But-"

"Zach! Just to fight the shadow cost me a lot of things!"

 _When the shadow possessed them I was almost ready to give up of my powers. And kill myself for them! He shared my deepest thoughts about them. If I hadn't notice the mistake of Martin and I being four years apart instead of two, we probably would all be dead._

"I want them safe."

"Err…You know that they are chasing us, right?" he pointed the the giant turtle after us.

"You gotta be kidding me!" I shouted.

I went out side and used my advanced telekinesis and moved the whole Tortuga away. But an unexpected thing happened. The Tortuga suddenly stopped! Martin must be using his powers. I didn't know whether to be proud that he could hold the whole ship with his powers or annoyed that he was stopping me from losing them.

"Tortuga, Martin, Iva, Jimmy, Koki and all the stuff inside the Tortuga and all that stuff instead those stuff, go to Africa." I said and the green light teleported them away. Luckily, no other items stayed behind. I actually did that once. I said to teleport everything inside the Createrra and the next thing I knew, everything inside those were left behind.

"DONE!"

"Are you sure you did the right thing?"

"It's the solution for now. How is our 'A Black problem'?"

"He just almost hacked my systems nine times."

"That's eight times too many." I gently slammed my hand into the table in front of me.

"Actually, nine times too many."

"What do you mean?"

"He just hacked my systems again."

"Hello, Zach and… Who are you?" A guy said in the other side of the screen.

"No-one you should know." Zach said before I even could say something

"Good. Because…*beep beep* your ship is falling."

 **Martin's POV/time skip**

We finally came back to Australia to look after my brother. What is wrong with him? Just with that power of moving things Tortuga's computer was going crazy! What if I hadn't stop it in time? Besides, it looks like the jet disappeared from the air. We can't find him. When my brother wants to hide, he is almost impossible to find.

"Koki, track Zach's jet. JZ keep looking for the jet. Martin, you need to rest. This is pretty stessing. I'm going to make some tea and work on an invention that should be able to help us." Aviva said as she walked into the kitchen. I knew they were making sure I had enough energy to help my bro when we found him, but I also knew I couldn't stop. I had to find him and demand what was wrong...if that doesn't work, I'll have to slap some sense into him.(of course, not too hard; my bro has some high injury resistance though, so he'll be fine)

"Well. I can't find Zach's jet signal but I got his tablet signal. It's somewhere here."

"Uh-oh. Guys! I found the jet…" JZ called out suddenly as Koki pointed to the ground a good few hundred yards away.

There was the jet. Half destroyed like if it had fell and crashed on the ground…it was half buried in orange sandy dirt in the Australian Outback. The wings seemed to curl up on the big plane as if it were a bird tucking in its appendages. What part of the jet that was able to be seen was crushed like a soda can. Not good...I can only hope that my brother is alive...

 **Chris POV**

I woke up to see the place around me. How did I get here? All I remember was being in my room on the Tortuga and calling Zach. My head was hurting to badly to even think and as I placed my hand on it I saw blood. Zach and I were hurt badly. Wait...where was Zach?

"Zach," I croaked as my voice refused to work correctly. I saw a movement in corner of my eye, I tried turning my head, but blinding white pain shot through my skull. It felt like I slammed into a tree and then got ran over by a raging buffalo. When the pain settled down, Zach was leaning over me with a worried?...expression on his face. He was saying something as his mouth was moving, but I couldn't register what was being said.

I attempted to move to get up, when all my other injuries began to make themselves known. My legs and arms hurt and I knew there had to be some bruises on them. I could feel the deep cut on my forehead that was still sluggishly dripping down my face. But the pain of them all didn't feel as bad as the agony in my right side. My side began to burn and for a minute, I thought it was on fire. I heard someone scream, only to realize that it was me who had yelled.

Zach zapped me with something and I jolted back to the real world. I could barely breathe without the pain almost blinding me again. When I could finally caught my breath, I stared at him. Zach was speaking as his mouth was moving, but I couldn't understand what was being said. Zach got up painfully and started to look for something to help.

"Chris. I have my tablet. Let me call for help-"

"No." I strained myself stubbornly, "We can get out of here. We just need to think. Ok. I can't use my powers when I'm stressing. This headache isn't helping at all. And the structure of the jet will not hold itself for long. And the ways out are blocked…"

"Chris," Zach yelled angrily as he stared at me, "I hate to say it, but you need help! You might have a concussion. I don't know if anything else is broken; you might have some damaged ribs, too! Not to mention the fact that-"

It took me some time to realize that the inventor had stopped speaking. Suddenly, something wrapped itself around my side and the pain got worse. I heard some curses from the billionaire as he sat by my side. Since when did he get there? My thoughts began to wander as the pain took over...

"Chris!" I heard his frantic voice from above me, "Don't you dare die on me Wild Rat. What am I going to tell your brother? He'll hunt me down for sure. I don't want that to happen!"

"Ok. You can call them." I responded with a whisper. I knew that it was the only way out. What will Martin say when he sees me like this? I didn't think too much on it as I heard Zach call the others. My eyes drifted shut as my tiredness grew...

 **Koki POV**

The signal from the tablet was weak. We couldn't see what part of the jet they were. Then I recived a call.

"Turtle ship, come in!" Zach said on the other side as static faded away.

"Zach?! Are you okay? Where is Chris?"

"I'll be fine, but Chris doesn't have much time left. We are stuck in the jet. We need help now."

"Tell me what part of the jet you are in."

"In the control room, I guess." We heard the sound of him moving, "I guess we lost one part of the structure. We only have a 144 square foot area and it is slowly decreasing. The jet is caving in on itself."

We heard the horrible scraping as the metal gave in a bit and Zach screamed into the tablet, "Hurry up! The wall is not going to last much longer. Make sure to bring some stretchers because I can't walk, and I doubt Green Guy can either."

I yelled for the others to come(it never registered to do that before) as Zach continued, "And please bring some towels, bandages, or anything that can stanch the flow of blood."

The call went dead abruptly.

I quickly told the others what to grab and ran out of the HQ. I didn't tell them about Chris's injuries because I knew they would just ask questions that we can't afford to get answers to. Ones that Chris couldn't afford...I knew that he had to be gravely injured in order for Zach to beg and say please to us.

"Bro? Zach?" called Martin once we got to the top of the jet which was the only part of the plane that wasn't buried under rocks and dirt.

"Martin!" Chris called back in a weird way, and I noticed that something wasn't right.

"Oh god, Chris! Can't you teleport out of there?" Aviva asked as she recognized what was going on in there.

We heard him say something, but he wasn't loud enough to be understood.

"He's too nervous..." Zach called up to us, "And he's too weak..."

"Where are you?" I asked.

"We're in Australia." He sarcastically replied, "I don't know how far we are from you though. And the Tortuga is too far to teleport us both."

"I have an idea!" Aviva opened her MIK to get the hand driller, "Zach, I'm going to cut a hole in the top of the plane. The others will go in to save you guys."

"No, don't!" The villain shouted as she started the machine, "The whole jet will crush in on itself!"

"That's why I'll hold it with my telekinesis while JZ and Koki get you guys!" Martin volunteered without pause. We all got into position.

"Before you get in here," Zach shouted up in an commanding voice, "Just know that you're not going to like the sight. Be prepared!"

With that, Aviva cut a huge hole, Martin grunted as he prevented the dark metal from caving in. Jimmy and I jumped down into the hole. The stench of metallic blood met my nose and I cringed. The first one we saw was Zach who looked a bit paler and his eyes were scrunched together in pain. His leg was obviously broken and he had some scratches on his face. He saw us only to gaze back beside himself. We rushed to him only to gasp.

There was Chris laying on his back. He had a sharp piece of metal sticking out of his right side and dark red soaked his entire side. It was in a puddle so big that I didn't...I couldn't wonder if he was still alive. The pallor of his skin was so white, and the only color was two patches of pink on his cheeks.

"Chris!"

 **Chris POV**

As I heard someone talking, I opened my blurry eyes. A shape loomed in front of me but I couldn't tell what it was. I began to close my eyes again because I figured that it didn't matter, whatever had bothered me. Can't they just let me sleep? Suddenly, pain ripped my side open and my eyes flew open. I wished that I could have yelled, but I couldn't even move my mouth. That's when my vision grew black.

Next time I opened my eyes, I was lying on the ground and two blurry dots, one blue and another yellow, leaned in front of my eyes. I muttered something under my breath before everything grew dark once again.

 **Martin POV**

I was shocked as I saw Chris. His head had been bleeding. Blood was gushing out of his side where he had been stabbed. Aviva somehow managed to pick him up and I brought Zach to the stretchers. He had a damaged leg and his nose had been bleeding. Aviva started to put the bandages on Chris to stop the bleeding as we rushed back to the Tortuga's medical bay area. I couldn't help but ask what could happened to leave these two hurt so badly?

A few days later…

Chris finally woke up. To my surprise he started to cry and saying that he was sorry and tried to protect me.

"Who did that to you?" Koki asked coming in with the other two. Chris twisted only to groan in discomfort and I gently moved him to that he was leaning on my chest.

"Arthur Black. Zach's new rival. I have no idea what he wants but I told Zach that I would help him. But it turned out like this…he hacked the plane, made it crash, and then left us for dead. Inside I saved Zach from a falling Zachbot and then all I remember was agonizing pain washing over me. Arthur probably wants revenge from me now though for saving Zach."

We all gently wrapped ourselves around him in a hug. We nearly squished my brown-haired brother to death.

"Bro," I stated as I felt him relax, "We forgive you. We will always forgive you. We love you, bro. Our lives wouldn't be complete without you and your annoying Latin speaking geekiness."

"Thanks, Martin," he grinned at me before frowning, "Since when have I been annoying?"

"Since forever..."

"Boys!" Aviva shouted and we stared at her.

"What?" We both stated at the same time. You know how it's said that twins can do that, we can too.

"Guys," she rolled her eyes before sighing, "Chris. We all care deeply about you. You don't need to hide anything from us. You understand that? If not, I'll say it until you believe it!"

"Yes, Iva!" Chris laughed and I smiled. I never thought I'd ever hear that wonderful sound again. This Arthur Black guy was going down for almost murdering my brother...I promise that.


End file.
